Love and Truth
by Haruki Aizawa
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kesalahpahaman..hingga akhirnya perasaan yang sama-sama dapat terbalaskan. The picture isn't mine :) WARNING! Shounen-Ai, maybe OOC, YukAru, tata bahasa kacau, Newbie. DLDR !


**Love and Truth**

Rate/Genre: T/Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Mirai Nikki © Sakae Esuno

Pairing: Akise Aru x Amano Yukiteru

* * *

Yo minna, perkenalkan saya author baru di FFn,sekaligus di fandom ini. Pertama kalinya publish ff di FFn, jadi ini adalah ff pertamaku..sekaligus ff pertamaku di fandom Mirai Nikki.

Jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangannya, saya masih pemula, masih butuh banyak belajar. _Senpai-senpai_ yang sudah membaca ff ini, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya. Mohon untuk tidak melemparkan _flame_ tidak bertanggung jawab disini.

.

Fic ini mengandung unsur AU, _Shounen-Ai_, mungkin OOC—saya sudah berusaha membuat se-IC mungkin, typo(s), tata bahasa kacau. _Don't Like, Don't Read!_

XoXoXo

_"Senpai, daisuki!"_

Sepasang _ruby_ itu membulat, menatap tak percaya terhadap sosok laki-laki yang kini sedang mati-matian menahan malu akibat pernyataannya tadi.

Yukiteru, sosok adik kelas yang pemalu, namun _tsundere_ kini menyatakan perasaan kepada dirinya. Ya, saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di koridor.

"Apa?" hanya sepatah kata itu yang dapat Akise katakan. Pria bersurai perak itu tidak tuli, telinganya tidak bermasalah. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi hari ini. Hanya itu.

Yukiteru menoleh sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku menyukaimu, _senpai_!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi, tangannya mengepal erat.

"..."

Tak ada respon. Yukiteru mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. _Sapphire_ itu ingin menangis melihat sosok yang dikaguminya terdiam. Apa ini cinta sepihak?

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Akise mulai bicara lagi. "Yukiteru-_kun_, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Gasai-_san_?" Benci. Ada perasaan benci ketika ia menyebut nama gadis_ pink_ itu.

"Eh?"

Akise menghela nafas. Ia berjalan mendekati Yukiteru yang terlihat kebingungan. Yukiteru kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Tangan pucat Akise menepuk pelan kepala 'Yukinya', mengusap pelan surai hitam nan lembut itu. "Aku memang tidak tau, apa masalahmu dengannya.. Tapi, segeralah minta maaf."

Sepasang_ sapphire_ itu membulat, apa yang ia maksud itu Yuno? "_Senpai_, aku—"

"Cepat masuk kelas, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir." ucap Akise tenang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yuki yang masih mencerna kata-kata _senpai_nya barusan. _"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian."_ batin Akise.

"Apa _senpai_ membenciku?" Langkah Akise terhenti seketika. "Apa aku ini cuma pengganggu bagimu?" kali ini suara Yukiteru terdengar parau. "Jawab _senpai_.."

_Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. _Akise membalikkan badannya. "Yukiteru-ku_n_, dengar, aku—"

"Aku mengerti. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini, aku minta maaf karena sudah lancang menyatakan perasaanku padamu, padahal kita sesama laki-laki." ia menahan tangisnya, Akise tau itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, _Sayo_—"

"Aku menyukaimu." Ya. Yuki harus tau yang sebenarnya—bahwa Akise juga menyukainya, bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Ah bukan, lebih dari itu. Aku mencintai Yukiteru-_kun_." ucapnya tegas. Ia mendekati _malaikat kecilnya _ yang masih membeku di depan sana, mencoba mencerna pernyataan Akise barusan.

Direngkuhnya pemuda itu dengan erat. "Maafkan aku tidak jujur kepadamu, Yukiteru-_kun_. Aku takut kalau kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelarianmu saja.." lirih Akise. "Aku pikir cintaku kepadamu ini hanyalah cinta sepihak.."

"Akise-_kun_.." pada akhirnya, buliran-buliran air mata menetes juga. Membasahi si empunya pipi. Ia membalas pelukan Akise Aru, _senpai_ yang selama ini telah mencuri hatinya. Orang yang selalu mendukungnya, selalu menghiburnya, selalu ada disaat ia sedang sedih maupun senang. "Aku—"

Akise melepas pelukannya, menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yukiteru, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "_Sst.._" desisnya. "Sekarang sudah jelas, kalau perasaan kita sama." kata Akise dengan senyuman paling hangat miliknya.

Yukiteru tersenyum bahagia, "Umh!" Akise kembali tersenyum, didekatkan wajahnya, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

CUP

Dan satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir lembut Yukiteru. _Hah_~ dunia serasa milik berdua kalau sudah begini, mereka seakan lupa ini dimana, dan siapa yang tengah menyaksikan mereka sambil merapalkan mantra _' .bunuh'_— dialah Yuno Gasai. Gadis _pink_ psycho yang juga mencintai Yukiteru.

"Akise-_kun_!" teriaknya lantang, membuat Yukiteru dan Akise menoleh ke arah pemilik suara secara bersamaan. _'Tch, Gasai-san? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Ck, mengganggu saja.' _batin Akise.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Yuki-_kun_?! Tidak akan kumaafkan!" kata Yuno dengan wajah memerah padam, ia berjalan mendekati Akise dengan aura membunuh yang kuat, siapapun yang ada disana pasti akan menjauh. Tapi tidak untuk Akise.

"_Gomen ne_, Gasai-_san_. Ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui.." kata Akise.

"?! Katakan." balas Yuno dingin.

"Aku dan Yukiteru-_kun_, kami sa—"

"—saling mencintai. _Gomen ne_, Yuno. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, tapi aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta kepadamu. Aku pikir kita hanyalah sebatas teman baik. —Ya, kau adalah teman terbaikku, Yuno. Maafkan aku." sambung Yukiteru.

"Yukiteru-_kun_?"

"Maafkan aku, Yuno. Ayo pergi, _senpai_!" kata Yukiteru sembari menarik lengan pucat Akise. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Yuno yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan Yukiteru tadi.

Ia menatap punggung Yukiteru yang semakin lama semakin menjauh—dan menghilang.

_"Jadi selama ini, aku hanya penghalang bagi Yukiteru-kun ya.."_

_"Aku jahat sekali.. Merebut kebahagiaan mereka, aku egois.."_

_"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dibenci. Tidak mau."_

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"EH?!"

"_Sst_, kalian ini.. jangan berisik ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ribut." kata Yuno.

"Apa kau serius, Gasai-_san_?" tanya Akise tak percaya.

"Ne, apa kau serius, Yuno?"

"Yah.. Memang berat untukku, melepaskan Yukiteru-_kun _kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada orang sepertimu, Akise-_kun_." Yuno menatap sinis ke arah Akise. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Aku memang mencintai Yukiteru-_kun_, dan membenci orang sepertimu, Akise-_kun_. Tapi, aku tidak mau dibenci oleh orang yang kucintai."

"Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap melindungi Yukiteru-_kun_! Kalau kau sampai berani menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan untuk menebas kepalamu dan melemparkannya ke angkasa, Akise-_kun_!" mendengar ucapan Yuno, mereka berdua menjadi ngeri sendiri.

"_Arigatou_, Gasai-_san_.. Aku berjanji. _Arigatou_." kata Akise, dan hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh gadis _pink _itu.

Akise Aru POV

_Hari-hariku kini berubah, benar-benar berubah. Pada akhirnya perasaanku terbalaskan oleh Yukiteru-kun. Tidak ada pihak yang tersakiti untuk hal ini. Gasai-san lebih sering bermain bersama kami sekarang__—walau sebenarnya ia sering mengganggu._

_Ia sering bertanya kepada kami, hal seperti apa yang disukai oleh pria dari wanita, bagaimana cara bersikap yang baik dan tersenyum tulus—kau tau, dia adalah psycho, susah baginya untuk tersenyum tulus, kecuali seringaian._

_Well, __aku berani bertaruh kepalaku kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang._

_Meskipun aku dan Yukiteru sama-sama lelaki. Tapi itu tak menjadi penghalang bagi kami. Kami sama-sama saling mencintai. Tak ada salahnya, bukan? Itu adalah hak kami._

_Cinta sejati mempunyai dua sisi, yaitu kebahagiaan dan kepedihan. Selama kami bisa bertahan, dua hal ini akan memperkuat cinta itu sendiri._

_Cinta tak hanya berawal dari tatapan mata, tetapi cinta juga hadir dari tulusnya hati ketika diri tak mampu berpikir jernih._

_Jadi.. percayalah pada hatimu sendiri._

_Terimakasih sudah membuat hidupku berwarna, Yukiteru-kun, daisuki da._

XoXoXoXo

~FIN~

A/N: Special thanks untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic pertamaku disini. Jujur, aku senang akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan satu fanfic, yah walau masih banyak kekurangan sih

Bagaimana kesan kalian setelah membaca fic buatanku? Apakah senang? sedih? kesal? membosankan? aku tak tau, tapi aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian, dan untuk _flame_..maaf aku belum siap menerima _flame_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak bersifat membangun. Karena sebelum membaca,kalian sudah kuperingatkan kan? _Don't Like Don't Read_! hahah

sekian curcol dariku, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri berkunjung kesini. Mari kita buat pair **YukAru** bersinar(?) dan menjadi pair terlaris seperti pair lainnya XD hahaha, jaa nee~ ^^

_-Haruki Aizawa-_


End file.
